Blessure de guerre
by Nevroz
Summary: Quatre a gardé la cicatrice de son conflit contre Dorothy. Trowa s'en veut et s'en rend responsable...


**Titre : **Blessure de guerre

**Auteur :** Nevroz

**Personnage**** :** Trowa et Quatre

**Disclamer :** Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Sources :** Gundam Wing. Avec un rappel sur la dernière scène de la série, où Duo apporte le « champagne » (Sans champagne...) dans la chambre d'hôpital de Quatre.

_Résumé : Quatre a gardé la cicatrice de son conflit contre Dorothy. Trowa s'en veut et s'en rend responsable..._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**.**

**.**

« Bonjour Trowa »

Le sourire qu'adresse le jeune homme à son hôte trouve un faible écho sur les lèvres du brun, malgré tout ravi de le voir ici.

Quatre n'avait certes pas besoin de mots pour comprendre les émotions d'un individu, mais avec Trowa il n'avait plus eu à se servir de cette empathie depuis un moment pour lire sur son visage fermé les émotions qui discrètement les traversaient.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient rapprochés depuis la fin de la guerre, entretenant une amitié étroite et sincère, au point tel que l'héritier prenait régulièrement sur son temps libre pour venir lui rendre visite.

Et pourtant, il avait un emploi du temps surchargé depuis ces deux dernières années. La paix, ça s'entretient et ça se protège, d'autant plus en travers les carrières politiques et influentes.

En seule salutation, le plus grand hocha la tête et l'invita d'un signe de la main à le rejoindre près de la cage à lions.

« Comment vas-tu mon ami ? Je suis désolé de venir à l'improviste, je n'aurai pas su te prévenir plus tôt... »

« Ce n'est rien, je suis content de te voir. »

Le dresseur se redressa et fit face au petit blond.

Plus si petit que ça d'ailleurs, si on compte les quelques centimètres gagnés si rapidement. À vingt ans il dépensait enfin le mètre soixante-dix (1), tandis que le frenchy continuait à le dépasser largement.

« Je vais bien, et toi ? »

Ainsi s'engagea une conversation des plus banales entre eux, tandis qu'ils se dirigèrent comme à leur habitude, vers la caravane.

Ils se donnèrent des nouvelles des autres, Trowa ayant plus de contact avec Heero que Quatre, et celui-ci avec Duo. Quant à Wufei, ça variait lorsqu'il déniait donner quelques signes de vie.

« J'aurai aimé qu'on se revoie tous ensemble, cela me manque... même si souvent c'était pour de tristes raisons »

Avoua le supposé plus jeune en reposant sa tasse.

« Comme l'a dit Duo, il suffit que quelqu'un envoie un message »

Le blond soupira.

« Wufei ne viendrait jamais. Quant à Heero, si je n'étais pas certain que Duo finirait par le convaincre, je pense qu'il refuserait aussi. C'est sans intérêt »

Trowa n'ajoute rien, n'y trouvant rien à redire.

Un silence apaisant s'installa alors entre eux, durant lequel l'artiste regardait par la fenêtre alors que l'arabe profitait de sa présence. Il était rare que ce dernier se sente si bien face à quelqu'un qui se tait, sans ce besoin de forcément faire la conversation, sans se faire juger...

N'est-ce pas ça une véritable amitié ? Pouvoir rester auprès d'un ami sans se sentir obligé de combler un manque ? Profiter, tout simplement, de ce qu'il est.

« Tu t'en souviens ? »

Le fils héritier haussa les sourcils en levant son visage vers son vis-à-vis.

« De la dernière fois où nous avons tous été réunis? »

« Non, du jour où Duo t'a dit ça »

Les lèvres du blond s'étirèrent tristement.

« Oui, c'était à l'hôpital il me semble »

« Après ton combat contre Dorothy, tu as continué à nos côtés jusqu'au bout, épuisé et le ventre percé de part en part... et ce fameux jour tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas trop grave »

Trowa détacha son regard du chapiteau qu'on pouvoir voir depuis sa fenêtre, pour venir plonger sa focale dans les turquoises qui décidément ne comprenaient plus rien.

Où voulait-il en venir ?

« C'est parce que ça ne l'était pas Trowa. La guerre était enfin finie et j'ai été très bien soigné par les médecins »

« Sauf que j'ai bien cru que j'allais te perdre quand je t'ai retrouvé recroquevillé non loin de Dorothy. Je n'ai jamais douté de ton endurance, mais je me suis senti mal dès que je t'ai senti en danger. »

Le coeur de Quatre rata un battement à cette drôle de déclaration. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et surtout pourquoi toutes ces choses étaient dites aujourd'hui ?

Du reste, il s'était parfois demandé comment le pilote du Haevyarms avait deviné son mal, et sa gorge se noua quand il remarqua la main du brun levée vers sa poitrine, côté gauche. Comme s'il répondait à sa question muette, en lui désignant le pourquoi du comment il avait su qu'il avait eu besoin de lui.

Peut-être que c'était lui qui lui avait envoyé des signaux grâce à son empathie. Après tout, s'il avait appelé son pouvoir comme ça, le new type n'avait jamais su ce qu'il possédait en lui exactement. Son don, qui à la base n'était lié qu'à Heero alias le coeur de l'espace, pouvait facilement en toucher d'autres aujourd'hui. Ce qui avait probablement déjà commencé lors de ce dernier combat.

Quatre se pencha pour venir poser sa main sur celle posée face à lui.

« Mais tout est fini maintenant »

Trowa l'observa un court instant, avant de se lever soudain et venir près de lui. Puis sans un mot de plus, il lui prit le bras et l'obligea doucement à se relever.

Curieux, le blondinet se laissa faire, non sans le regarder de ses yeux ronds, avant de sursauter quand il le vit soulever son pull.

« Trowa ! Qu'est-ce tu ... »

« Tu en gardes encore la marque n'est-ce pas ? »

Choqué, l'ex-pilote 04 se sentit incapable de le repousser, principalement parce qu'il avait une confiance aveugle en son ami et qu'il savait que jamais ses gestes ne basculaient dans l'absurdité. Même si là, il commençait sérieusement à en douter.

Son ventre se contracta quand il fût mis à nu, sous le regard brûlant qui vint détailler la fine cicatrice qui marquait la peau diaphane.

Ses pommettes, elles, se mirent à rosirent violemment face à la situation où forcement il ne pouvait se sentir à l'aise. D'autant plus que le funambule ne laissait paraître aucune émotion ou indice qui expliquerait son drôle de comportement.

« Nous avons tous gardé des traces de ces guerres. Les nuits blanches qui ont suivi, le sentiment de vide dans nos âmes de soldat ou les tristes souvenirs qui noient nos coeur. Mais celle-ci, bien qu'uniquement physique, je ne l'accepte pas »

« T-Trowa... »

Désormais agenouillé devant l'angelot, celui-ci se tenait face à son abdomen, certes pas aussi musclé que le sien, mais suffisamment entretenu pour laisser deviner l'aperçu de fines tablettes lorsqu'il se durcissait. Comme maintenant, parce que le souffle chaud qui vient caresser la marque rosée le rend terriblement sensible.

« Je ne supporte pas l'idée que ton corps soit souillé parce que je n'ai su te sauver à temps. Savoir qu'une marque extérieure à notre calvaire est écrite sur le corps d'un ange me rappelle à quel point cette période a été injuste. »

« Nous...Nous avons tous eu notre fardeau. Je suis le dernier à plaindre... Trowa s'il te plait ! »

Ne tenant plus face à cette scène complètement incongrue, Quatre se recula et baissa brusquement son pull. Il n'était jamais à l'aise avec cette cicatrice, qu'il trouvait évidemment trop horrible pour être ainsi regardée, voire blâmée. Encore moins face à l'homme qu'il aimait...

« Je te fais honte ? »

Demanda franchement le méché sans s'offusquer de ce rejet.

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est moi qui ai honte »

Tirant toujours sur le bas de son vêtement, le blond baissa timidement son regard en tentant de s'éloigner.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te prend Trowa, mais le fait d'être ainsi exposé ne me plaît pas. Où veux-tu en venir et pourquoi me dis-tu tout ça ? »

On ne tourne pas autour du pot chez les hommes d'affaires et c'est une habitude que Quatre avait gardée dans son quotidien depuis qu'il avait repris ses fonctions. Et si le brun n'avait pas été un de ses amis les plus chers, il aurait sans nul doute attaqué afin d'avoir définitivement la paix, plus encore en le voyant se dresser devant lui afin de lui barrer la route, comme à l'instant.

« Je te dis ça car je ne veux plus t'attendre »

« ... M'attendre ? »

Encore une fois, le meneur fut incapable de le repousser, uniquement parce que c'était Trowa, quand celui-ci le poussa contre le mur et leva sa main vers sa joue.

Il avait l'impression que son cœur allait sortir de sa poitrine, alors que ses yeux effrayés se perdaient dans les émeraudes décidément trop sereines qui le dévisageait.

« Je te veux, Quatre Raberba Winner. Un fait d'autant plus oppressant chaque fois que tu reviens me rendre visite, chaque fois qu'un sujet me rappelle à quel point je souhaite à jamais t'avoir à mes côtés... »

Son visage à demi caché se rapprocha du sien.

« À quel point j'aimerais te protéger... »

Ses lèvres frôlaient maintenant les siennes, dont la bouche était restée béer d'étonnement.

Si ça avait une erreur de guerre, Quatre sera déjà mort, tant la surprise le paralysait.

« ... Panser tes blessures »

Un frisson parcourut la colonne vertébrale de l'arabe quand ses lèvres s'emboîtèrent enfin aux siennes, sans chercher plus loin qu'un chaste baiser, où elles glissèrent l'une contre l'autre comme la douce promesse de retrouvailles plus fougueuses par la suite.

Et quand le blond se laissa aller vers ce dont il avait depuis si longtemps rêvé, il se rendit compte dans son mouvement pour venir approfondir leur embrassade que la main large de l'homme désiré était revenue sous son pull, à l'endroit même où ses organes avaient été transpercés.

Ils s'embrassèrent de courtes minutes, les mains de Winner s'agrippant au torse de son aimé, puis se séparèrent de quelques centimètres, ou du moins le strict nécessaire pour pouvoir récupérer leur souffle.

Front contre front, ils profitèrent encore de toutes les sensations qui les traversaient, avant qu'un sourire fier se lise sur le visage du méché.

« Est-ce la permission que j'attendais pour pouvoir m'occuper de ce joli corps ? »

Malgré les sous entendus que cette phrase promettait et qui firent vibrer Quatre, il ne prit pas cette question comme un manque de respect ou une demande perverse qui ne l'aurait pas tant dérangé. Comprenant bien que son homme désirait prendre soin de lui en le chérissant possessivement, il glissa ses bras autour de son cou et soupira de bonheur.

« Oui. Tu n'auras plus à m'attendre Trowa, je suis tout à toi »

Sous son pull, il sentit sa main se réfugier au bas de son dos alors qu'il le serrait plus fort, venant cette fois-ci poser ses doigts sur la trace qu'avait laissée la lame d'escrime en ressortant de son corps.

Plus personne n'aura désormais le droit de le toucher, puisqu'il n'y aura plus que son amour qui sera en droit de le marquer... à sa façon.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

(1) J'ai bien failli mettre septante, mais sachant qu'il y a plus de français qui liront cette fic, j'ai fait l'effort ;p


End file.
